Justice: A League of Their Own
by MarsBlackmon23
Summary: When all the heroes are beaten, broken, and lost… a new generation must step up to fight for justice. They must form, A League of Their Own.
1. Prelude

Justice: A League of Their Own

Prelude

11:45 A.M.| July 24| Metropolis

"Come on Jor-El, you've got to do better than that", Clark Kent said.

"I'm trying dad", young Jor-El responded.

"Give Jonathon a break honey", Lois Kent said. "You do tend to work him kind of hard sometimes; you even start talking in kryptonian. Do try to remember his name is Jonathon too.

"Sorry Lois", Clark responded." Ok Jonathon, we can stop training and take a break. We'll start back in an hour".

Jonathon Kent is the son of Clark and Lois Kent. But that's not what makes him special. What makes him special is the fact that his father, Clark Kent, is Superman. That's why his kryptonian name is Jor-El, after his biological grandfather. He knows he'll be a superhero one day, just like his father. However, it can be pretty hard to live up to the mantle of Superman.

4:30 P.M.| July 24| Gotham City

Martha Wayne runs across the hall and slides into the dining room.

"Martha Helena Wayne stop running in this house", Selena Wayne yelled at her. "I swear hanging around with Uncle Dick is seriously starting to affect your behavior.

"Calm down mom", Martha replied."Oh and by the way... It's technically a mansion".

"Martha honey, could you please try to listen to your mother", Bruce Wayne said. "Tell you what, if you behave for the rest of the evening, I'll let Dick take you riding in the Night Bird.

Martha Wayne is the daughter of Bruce and Selena Wayne. She's named after Bruce's deceased mother, Martha Wayne, who is also part of the reason Bruce took up the cowl and became Batman. Martha wants to help her father fight crime and keep Gotham safe. Still, Bruce and Selena worry about her being submersed in the life of a vigilante.

7:30 P.M.| July 24| Central City

Wally West shot past rows of trees and bushes as everything he passed seemed to blur into an emerald streak. But in the rear, Barry Allen was coming up quick, only a few meters behind and closing in.

"I'm gonna beat you this time Barry", Wally taunted.

"Sorry kid, not this moment you're not", Barry replied.

Then BOOM, Barry suddenly flew past Wally, leaving him slightly dazed in a gust of dust and gravel.

"Ahh man", Wally groaned. "It's like he always beats me, no matter how fast I run."

Wally slowed down as they reached the end of the road. It was the last race of the week and for the fifth time, he had lost.

Wally was the Kid Flash, a speedy teen superhero. Of course he still doesn't even compare to Barry Allen, The Flash. He's the fastest man alive. Wally enjoyed being a speedster, but how could he ever match up to that.

Superman, Batman, and The Flash. They are just a few of the world's greatest superheroes. Together and with many others, they form the Justice League, a team of heroes that fight to protect the world and all the people that live in it. They are the ideal model of what it means to be a superhero, and they are ready for the day when they will pass the torch to the next generation of heroes.

However, a plan is being set and powerful enemies are joining together to destroy the world that these heroes fight to protect. When all the heroes are beaten, broken, and lost… a new generation must step up to fight for justice. They must form, A League of Their Own.


	2. Chapter 1

Justice: A League of Their Own

Chapter 1: The Fall of Captain Marvel

It has been 6 months since what has been known as the 'End of Justice'.

What would start as a campaign proposition would end in a subtle, impending act of chaos. People knew that Lex Luthor was not to be trusted, as least not completely. However, they never expected him to combine his own national company of LexCorp with that of another international company called MillenniaCorp. And even more surprising… this company was owned, founded, and completely controlled by Vandal Savage.

With the two companies merged together, the duo of exceedingly intellectual corporate masterminds were able to set ablaze a massive wildfire of perfectly planned events that would completely destroy the very being of superhero existence as the world knew it.

It has been 6 months since these chains of events have left the Justice League in ruins. Superman exiled, Batman is a fugitive, Wonder Woman in a pit of absolute despair, Martian Manhunter lost, Flash missing, and The Green Lantern Corps has lost their presence on earth.

With these heroes gone, only a few have been left to fight for justice. The most powerful and possibly most threatening to Luthor and Savage, is Captain Marvel. With his apparent absence from Luthor's plan, he was able to continue fighting for justice, halting Luthor's supposed reign and planting a very deep thorn in his side.

3:00 P.M.| January 16| Washington D.C

"Mercy, bring in my reports filed on Captain Marvel", Lex Luthor said.

"Right away Mr. Luthor", Mercy replied.

There was a slight knock on the door as Vandal Savage walked through the room. His fresh, dark blue suit seemed to shimmer in the sunlight of Luthor's clear office. It was a stark contrast to his harsh demeanor, which was visible even in his deceiving smile.

"You know Luthor, you should really think bigger than just an office", vandal said. "I mean take me for an example. I like to spend my day in my massive cathedral adorned with some of the most precious items on earth. I don't do my work in a confined office, even though this one isn't 'actually' that cramped but you should still get my point."

"Thank you vandal for your input, I'll try to take it into consideration", Lex replied sarcastically. "Now were you able to get the contacts on Dr. Sivana?"

"Of course I was able to get them, I'm Vandal savage". Vandal smirked as he handed the documents to Luthor. These papers had the locations of Dr. Sivana's multiple laboratories.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Luthor, but I have the Captain Marvel info that you asked for", said Mercy as she entered the room.

"Thank you mercy", said Luthor as he rose from his seat. He buttoned his expensive suit jacket and picked up the papers from his desk.

"Mercy, ready the helicopter for Mr. Savage and I. It's time we met this Dr. Sivana."

4:30 P.M.| January 16| Fawcett City

Captain Marvel flew into a small apartment. He turned on a light and sat down on the soft couch in front of the television. Suddenly he hears footsteps coming towards the door.

"Oh man, I better change", he said. "SHAZAM!"

Suddenly, a flash of lightning swirled through the room and Captain Marvel was changed into a 12 year-old Billy Batson. Just as this happened, Billy's Uncle Dudley came into the room with some grocery bags.

"Oh it's just you Uncle Dudley", Billy said. "Let me help you with those".

"Thanks Billy", Dudley said.

Billy helped Uncle Dudley put away the groceries and went to sit on the couch with him. Yet, as he sat there, he had a sudden feeling that an old evil was on its way to get him… and he didn't know if Captain Marvel would be enough to stop it.

6:00 P.M.| January 16| Coast City

Dr. Sivana paced back and forth, pondering what to do with the situation. In front of him stood Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage.

"Dr. Sivana", Luthor started. "We are not asking you to do this we are simply telling you what we expect from you. Obviously you can see that Mr. Savage and I are very intelligent and very powerful people. So simply tell us what it would take to complete the task and it will be done."

"Well, um Mr. Luthor", Dr. Sivana gulped. "It would take something that doesn't exist on earth. I would need an extremely powerful source of energy. In fact, I would basically need a small sun. I mean, in order to make the matter configuration machine function in such a proper way as what you are asking is not possible."

"What if I could get you this energy source, would u be able to activate it then", Luthor asked?

"Well in theory yes", Sivana replied. However, I would also need a matter transporter that stretches its function to about 10 billion light-years away. I mean, he isn't exactly easy to obtain or recover."

The man that Lex Luthor is looking for is Black Adam. Powerful, menacing, and god-like. These are only a few terms that could describe this being. He was the original choice for the wizard Shazam's gift of power, the original champion. However, his own evil caused him to be cast into space for thousands of years.

When he returned to earth, he found Shazam's new champion, Captain Marvel. They battled, tearing apart sky, land and sea. Nonetheless, Captain Marvel was victorious and Shazam's spirit was to banish Black Adam even farther into space. But Black Adam would not give him the satisfaction. So he yelled to the skies 'SHAZAM!'. This returned him to his mortal form and he turned to dust as he was transported into the deepest of space.

But now Lex Luthor plans to call upon him to destroy Captain Marvel and help bring about the total annihilation of the Superhero era.

"Well then", Luthor said. "Let me introduce you to our third business partner."

He clicked a button on his watch and suddenly it happened. An enormous ray of light and swirling energy and then he appeared. A massive man with dense grey skin that seemed to crackle as he stepped. His menacing red eyes glowed bright in the room. It was Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips.

"Hello Luther", he said in a booming voice. "I see you require my assistance in this matter."

He handed Luthor a small metallic cube. It seemed to give off a massive gravitational energy. Almost like a small sun.

"This will power your machine", he said. "But after you use it, it will become a small wormhole and suck in this entire laboratory. Oh, and as far the teleportation problem, it's been taken care of."

He snapped his fingers and two parademons walked through the array of light holding a large cylinder filled with dust. Darkseid had used his Apokoliptian technology to gather the ashes of Black Adam.

"Well Luthor there you go", Darkseid said. "And do tell me how it all results. I would care to see how this all turns out."

"Will do Darkseid", Luthor responded. "Amazing how easy it is to have such powerful partners. All it takes is promising them half the world and they have no problem helping you with all your needs."

Dr. Sivana loaded the metallic cube into the matter configuration machine's core processor. Then, he placed the cylinder into the main chamber. He turned on the machine and a loud booming sound echoed throughout the lab.

A flash of light… A dim scream of anguish… An array of energy.

Suddenly there he was, in the middle of the lab, with a yellow hue of steam flowing from his body, was Black Adam. His black and gold garments as fresh as ever.

"I HAVE RETURNED", he yelled. "I will destroy Captain Marvel and regain my rightful place as a god."

"Well, aren't we glad to be back", Luthor said. "Tell me Black Adam, how would you like to help me help you?

"Go on Luthor", Adam responded.

"Well you see, Captain Marvel has been a pain in my side for quite too long", Luthor said. "But, I know that you can stop him better than anyone else. All I'm asking is that you make sure; he doesn't have a chance of… 'bouncing back'."

"It shall be done", Adam replies. "I know the one thing that Marvel doesn't, and that will be his ultimate downfall".

5:00 P.M.| January 17| Fawcett City

Billy Batson walked across from his apartment into a narrow alley. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear. After he got done checking he took a deep breath and as he looked up at the sky he yelled 'SHAZAM!' and there was a flash of lightning.

As the smoke cleared Captain Marvel stood in Billy's place. Suddenly, he swirled around and around, causing a whirlwind of magical energy to spiral around him. Then in a flash, he had teleported to The Cave of Shazam, where he had first been granted the power of the Champion.

"All powerful wizard, I need your advice and eternal wisdom", Marvel said. And as he spoke this, the spirit of Shazam appeared before him.

"I need your help with a bad feeling I have been getting recently", Marvel started. "I have a feeling as if a great evil has returned and it will cause me and many others great loss."

"Yes my Captain Marvel, your feeling is right", Shazam responded. "In fact, he is already here and he plans to-

The spirit of Shazam is cut off as Black Adam lunges from the shadows, digging his hands into Captain Marvel's skull. A surge of immense power flowed throughout the cave as their magic clashed and they were teleported back to the city.

Black Adam through Captain Marvel to the ground as he began to speak.

"As you already know Captain Marvel…", he started. "My mighty power comes not from the wizards great heroes, but instead from the ancient gods of Egypt. And because of that, my powers and yours have always been a bit different. However Captain Marvel, even the Wisdom of Solomon wouldn't help you understand what I'm about to do, so instead of talking about it I'm just going to get on with it."

"I'll never let you", said Captain Marvel as he launched into Black Adam. "I will never let you win!"

"Oh please, as if you had a choice", said Black Adam.

Suddenly, Adam grabbed Marvel's head and stared deep into his eyes, literally staring into the windows of his soul. He stared into the power of Shazam that lied within. And then he did it, Black Adam spoke mysterious words as he looked at the sky. Then he said it… 'SHAZAM!'

Lightning reigned from the skies and hit them both simultaneously. That's when something unexpected happened. Captain Marvel had not changed, but Adam had. His hair had become longer, with a silver streak that flowed down the middle. His eyes seemed to glow a hot red as he stared down at Captain Marvel.

Swiftly, Captain Marvel tried to swing at Black Adam, but it was to no avail. His strength was completely gone.

"What did you do Adam", he asked.

"Oh nothing much", Adam replied. "I simply took away The Power of the Champion from you and added it to my own. I didn't expect it to change my physical appearance like it did but I guess there's no changing that. Anyways, I now have the true power of a god, the ultimate power. And sadly, you are now powerless. Also, don't think that I'll tell you how I did it." He said this as he lifted Captain Marvel off of the ground.

"Besides, if I told you it would just defeat the purpose of doing all this," Adam continued. "Anyways Marvel, I hope you liked being the Champion, because it's over… Forever."

Then Black Adam lifted Captain Marvel and himself up higher into the air.

"Let's see you fly now, Captain Marvel", Black Adam said. Then he let go as Captain Marvel fell to the streets below.

2 Hours Later…

Captain Marvel woke up in a crater in the middle of the street. He had lost his strength, speed, flight, and magic. Yet, he was unharmed by the fall… even though he did fill a bit sore.

"Well, maybe I can at least turn back", he muttered. "SHAZAM!"

But nothing happened. Billy Batson was stuck inside the body of Captain Marvel; and he was powerless.


	3. Chapter 2

Justice: A League of Their Own

Chapter 2: Son of Metropolis

During Lex Luthor's campaign of purging almost all superhero activity in the world, he of course had to secure one specific threat. His arch-nemesis Superman, The Man of Steel. Almost all other super-villains claimed that his execution of the plan was in all definition, brilliant and ingenious. He was able to overcharge Superman with solar radiation, subsequently turning him into a walking planetary bomb. This gave Superman no choice but to fly out of the galaxy, for if he had not, his proximity to the Sun would have caused a cataclysmic explosion taking half the planet with him.

Now 6 months have passed and Superman's son, Jonathon Kent, is left to defend Metropolis against his father's enemies who would like to claim the city for their own. With the help of Superboy, Jonathon fights to keep his mother and Metropolis safe.

4:15 P.M.| January 24| Metropolis

Superboy walked out of the elevator door and on to the patio to see Jonathon training. He watched as Jonathon powered through punching bags, sending them flying off the terrace and onto the streets below.

"You really shouldn't do that Jonathon", Superboy said.

"Its fine Connor", Jonathon replied. "No one drives down that street."

"Well whatever, I'm here for your flying lessons", Connor said.

"Dang it Connor I keep telling you, I can't fly", Jonathon yelled. "And even if I could you can't so how would you be teaching me?"

"Ok first, I have a flight ring", Connor replied. "And second, I know you can't fly, but you can still 'glide'."

It was true. Even though Jonathon was half Kryptonian, he couldn't fly. But he could still glide across the air if he had enough momentum. It's too bad Superboy didn't know that when they first tried flying. Connor threw Jonathon off the Daily Planet. Luckily, he was able to pick up some wind under him and launch himself higher into the air until he landed on a local rooftop.

"Ok, so what I can glide", Jonathon said. "I don't even like being in the air".

"You know what Jonathon I'm not even going to have this conversation with you right now", Connor replied. "I promised Superman I would try to help you out the best I could, so can you at least try to care."

Before Jonathon could respond, an enormous explosion roared through the streets in front of them. Suddenly, through the smoke, a woman ran for her life. She slowly stopped to kneel.

"Thank god", she said. "I can't believe I'm ali-."

She was cut short as a sharp metallic claw ran through her chest. Her lifeless body was tossed to the side. Her executioner stood 8 feet tall. His entire body composed entirely of a dense metallic alloy. With a type of plated exoskeleton covering its interior construct. Its eyes and the core its chest glowed with a bright green radiance. It turned its head and looked directly at Connor and Jonathon.

"It's Metallo", Superboy said. "Jonathon suit up, we hav-."

He turned around to see Jonathon already in full costume.

"Hey Connor", Jonathon said. "I think you meant to say Powerboy.

They both shot off the building leaping to the streets below.

"Ah, if it isn't Superboy and the Superbaby", Metallo said. "Tell me Superboy; is he out of diapers yet?

"Hey Metallo, I'm 16", Powerboy yelled. "And as my father would say, this ends now".

Suddenly, Powerboy shot towards Metallo. He got within 5 feet of him when he suddenly got weaker and slowed to a crawl in front of Metallo.

"You must have forgot kid", Metallo said. "I'm powered with Kryptonite."

Then he swiped Powerboy, sending him flying back into a pole. Powerboy cringed over in pain.

"You'll pay for that", Superboy said as he leaped towards Metallo.

However, Superboy knew what Powerboy didn't. If he was able to hit Metallo quick enough and with enough force from behind, he wouldn't be affected by his kryptonite radiation.

Superboy vaulted over a car and leaped onto the side of the building to the left of Metallo. Then, he sped up, running across the side of the building until he jumped across to the one in front of it. He continued to run down the side, building up momentum as he shot at Metallo, slamming into him across his back.

Metallo flew into the car in front of him, his head causing a small crater into the hood. He slowly stood up and as he did, a sinister smile spread across his face. Suddenly, he let out a massive wave of kryptonite radiation. Both Superboy and Powerboy fell to the ground.

Metallo looked at Powerboy with a cold, sinister grin. Then he turned to Superboy, an almost human expression of pride seemed to shift across his metallic exterior. However, before he had time to fully enjoy his triumph, a metal pole slammed into him, sending him flying forwards.

"We're not done fighting yet", Powerboy said. "Superboy, wake up, we still have a fight to finish."

Suddenly, Superboy sprang up, bolting towards Metallo. He arched back, building momentum to strike his fist into his cold, metal face.

"Oh spare me", Metallo said as he caught Superboy's fist. His robotic voice seemed more technical and agitated than before. He lifted Superboy up and crashed him back down on the concrete below, leaving a small crater around them.

"Stop it", Powerboy screamed as he slammed a car into Metallo, sending him booming into the hardware store behind them. Not letting up, Powerboy used his 'heat vision' to send a wave of hot air into the store, raising the temperature and igniting the pipes throughout the car and store. An enormous explosion shot out, blasting him and Superboy back to the other side of the street.

"Well then, I guess that worked", Powerboy said.

"This isn't over Jonathon", Superboy replied.

As he said this, a sharp metallic claw shot out of the flames and caught onto Powerboy. Almost like a grappling hook, it reeled back and pulled him into the inferno.

Before Superboy could react, Metallo walked out, with his claws digging into Powerboy's forehead. He threw him over to Superboy.

Superboy, now enraged with anger, shot out at Metallo, pounding his fists into his cold, steel face. He didn't let up, continuously beating into Metallo. Yet, Metallo was not fazed, for every hit that Superboy landed, became weaker and weaker, as the kryptonite continued to set in.

"Your done Superboy", Metallo says as he lifts Superboy from the ground. He slams him down and then kicks him in the chest, sending him flying back into a pole. He then turns and looks at Powerboy, now lying on the ground struggling to get up.

"Well than", Metallo said. "It seems that the new son of Metropolis just doesn't fill daddy's shoes."

As he said this, Powerboy shot up from the ground and ran away as fast as he could.

"Well would you look at that", Metallo said. "It looks like the kid just isn't cut out to be a hero. Well than Superboy, which limb do you want me to tear off first?"

Metallo started towards Superboy as a massive gust of wind flew into him knocking him back. He looked around to see who or what it was. However, before he could identify the attacker another powerful blow knocked him back. He tried to get up, but as he looked in front of him, his thermal sensors could only make out the outline of a kryptonian insignia. Suddenly, Powerboy flew into him, shattering his kryptonite core and shutting him down.

"How did you do that Powerboy", Superboy asked.

"Well first I had to take a lap around the world", Powerboy responded. "I figured that if I built up enough speed, then I could slam into him with enough force that it would counteract the radiation."

"Well I must say, good thinking", Superboy said. "Now come on, let's get Metallo to the Fortress of Solitude and get him locked up."

4:30 | January 24| Location Unknown

"Well would you look at that", a voice said. "The kid is a bloody hero in the making. Maybe the little wanker can help do what his dear old pop never wanted to. Come on lads; let's give this boy a good ol' show of how The Elite does things."


End file.
